With the development of electronic technologies, portable electronic products such as mobile phones, handheld game players, navigation devices or handheld multimedia entertainment devices, become more and more popular. These electronic products generally use vibration motors to provide functions of system feedbacks, such as incoming call prompting, message prompting, navigation prompting, and vibration feedback in game players. The above-mentioned functions all depend on the performance and service life.
A related vibration motor includes a cabinet, and a vibrating part received in the cabinet and an elastic element for suspending and supporting the vibrating part. The elastic element provides driving force to the vibrating part according to the electromagnetic force (which is known as Lorentz force) applied on the vibrating part. In this case, the vibration intensity of the linear vibration motor is limited by the size of the linear vibration motor, and thus to the vibration increase may depend on a enlarged size of the motor, which degrades the miniaturization of vibration motors
Moreover, the elastic element is easy to suffer elastic failures and fatigues after long-time use. Thus the performances and service life of the linear vibration motor will be affected.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a new vibration motor which can overcome the aforesaid problems.